


six, seven, eight

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Kevin, it's not even noon, and she's already given mesixseparate presents."





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #536, where the prompt was "separate." also written for Femslash February and for the 'holiday' square on my Femtrope Bingo Card!

"Kevin, it's not even noon, and she's already given me _six_ separate presents." 

"Six?" Kevin asks, taking a moment to make eyes at Moose before twisting back to Betty. "When you texted me before history, you'd only gotten four." 

"Well," Betty begins, shifting her books so that she can count off on her fingers, "she showed up at my door with chocolate banana waffles from Pop's this morning. She slipped a new tube of lipstick into my pocket when we got to school. I found a gift certificate for manicures tucked into my English binder earlier, she had me called to the office to pick up cupcakes from New York, and when I got back to class, she gave me a gold charm bracelet. _Real_ gold!" 

"That's only five," Kevin says, waggling his fingers.

"I _know_ ," Betty hisses, glancing over her shoulder as they reach her locker. Thankfully, there's no one standing in the immediate vicinity, so she leans closer and continues. "She gave me another box when we finished class, and I'm _positive_ that it's a vibrator." 

"It's probably gold too," Kevin muses, taking Betty's books so she can open her locker. "I've wanted one for years." 

Before Betty can respond, a massive bouquet of roses falls from her open locker and into her outstretched arms. 

"And there's the seventh," Kevin says smugly.

"And it'll be eight tonight when I pick you up for dinner," Veronica says, appearing at Betty's shoulder and kissing her cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
